


Certain as a Love Song

by obsessedwithstabler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by Beauty and the Beast, M/M, Slow Build, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithstabler/pseuds/obsessedwithstabler
Summary: He scoffed at the idea of love. No, all he needed was his power and the fear of those who whispered his name. For who could ever learn to love a beast?





	Certain as a Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody! It feels like it's been ages since I've posted anything of my own, and this little beauty just poured out of me. It's a Beauty and the Beast AU, but it follows more closely the lore from Once Upon a Time. It's eventual Sabriel with a slow burn Destiel thrown in as well. Hope everyone enjoys it!

Gabriel never minded the loneliness.

He had only ever been close with one person, his younger brother, and Castiel had been lost to him ages ago. He could still remember the last time he saw his brother, the last words they exchanged. His heart ached every time he remembered it, and eventually he learned to bury those memories.

He certainly had plenty to keep him busy. The mortals who knew of him feared him, and those who didn’t fear him wanted deals. Oh, he loved the deals. Nobody ever read the fine print on their contract and Gabriel always, always came out ahead. With the powers he had acquired through the ages, every deal brought him a little closer to finding his brother again. And he would easily admit that he derived great pleasure from seeing unseemly people get their comeuppance. Many of the bargains people sought him for involved riches or nobility. And a great number of times, all those people had to bargain with were babies.

He sighed. Babies.

He could not fault those who begged him to help them feed their children in exchanged for their youngest. They were all starving and a baby was the only valuable bargaining chip they could offer. No, the people he despised were those power hungry fools who gladly offered their small offspring to him in exchange for a title or land. He took great pleasure in making them suffer within their own deals, and he always had someone on hand desperate for a child of their own, usually a king or someone of nobility. He knew those children would be well-cared for and their greedy parents would never see them again.

“Gabriel. Gabriel. Gabriel.”

He quirked his eyebrow and rose from his favorite chair, grabbing his cloak. Sounded like it was showtime.

In the blink of an eye, he was standing in front of a small hovel. Snow fell all around and crunched beneath his boot as he walked toward the hovel. The front door opened and a ragged man stepped outside, a tiny bundle clutched in his arms. Gabriel’s eyes flickered down and caught sight of a dirty, fair haired boy with big green eyes.

The man came closer to Gabriel and Gabriel could smell the fear and determination on him. “Gabriel.”

“The one and only,” he giggled as he bowed with a flourish.

“I am John. I’ve heard stories that you help-”

“For a price,” Gabriel interjected, his golden eyes flashing.

“Of course. My wife is dead. The plague took her. I need… I have to feed my boy. He’s starving.”

“And just what do you intend to give me in exchange for my assistance?” he queried, crossing his arms.

Without warning, John shoved the bundle at Gabriel, and the small boy by his legs cried out.

“No, Daddy!”

Gabriel looked down at the rosy cheeked infant in his arms.

“His name is Samuel. He was born during the last blizzard. His birth weakened my wife and she fell victim to the illness.” John’s eyes burned with anger and determination.

“Daddy, don’t give him away!”

“Quiet, Dean!” John snapped and Gabriel narrowed his eyes as the little boy began to sob.

“So you are offering me your second born son in exchange for…?”

“I want Dean to be taken care of. And a title.”

Gabriel nodded placidly and snapped his fingers. A contract appeared in John’s hands and the man looked startled. “I accept your deal. Make your mark on the bottom line.”

John did not hesitate to scrawl across the line, and Gabriel snapped his fingers again, making the parchment disappear.

“Thank you for the business. You’ll find you will be living much more comfortably from now on,” Gabriel giggled, but there was no real mirth in the sound.

The small boy cried again, struggling against his father’s grip. “Sammy!”

“Shh, Dean!”

Gabriel held the little bundle protectively and crouched down in front of the trembling child. “Everything will be alright,” he murmured, hoping to reassure the small boy. “Your brother will be fine.”

“Please don’t take him!”

John picked up his son and nodded at Gabriel before turning away.

Shaking his head, Gabriel snapped his fingers and he was home in his castle. The baby in his arms had begun to stir and he soothed him as he conjured up a cradle made of the finest materials. He already knew the family to whom Samuel would go, and he was mildly surprised at the slight pang of disappointment he felt. He already felt a deep attachment to the child, and as he laid Samuel in his cradle, he knew this small child was destined to be important to the world.

Samuel yawned and opened beautiful hazel eyes, eliciting a small gasp from Gabriel. Those feelings were cemented as he laid a soft fleece blanket over the infant. Yes, Samuel would do great things in this world.

Outside the bitter snow storm raged on and with a simple thought, Gabriel ensured that Samuel’s brother was warm and safe. He smiled softly at the sleepy baby. Tomorrow he would take Samuel to his new home, his new family and his new life. But for tonight, as the blizzard blanketed them, everything was fine.

“Sleep well, Samuel.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it. For my fellow Oncers, I always had a head canon that after Regina, Cora had a second baby that she gave to the Dark One in exchange for Regina eventually becoming queen. In my head that baby was Belle. Why else would Rumple come in all those years later and demand Belle as payment for saving Maurice's people? I considered leaving this story as is, but the muse won't let that happen. So let me know what you all thought while I pluck away at chapter two. Happy reading, everyone!


End file.
